Five Days at Freddy's
by Undead Prowess
Summary: So you've played the night shift. If you think that's terrifying, maybe you should have worked the day shift in 1987...
1. Welcome to the Day Shift

_**Welcome to the Day Shift**_

* * *

><p>The night shift had been absolutely terrifying. There was nothing to really do aside from watch the animatronics on the tablet camera (which was so odd in and of itself-a camera that was flat!) and make sure everybody was in their rightful place, or at least, not hurting anything. The most queer and urgent thing about the job, however, was that of the animatronics trying to get inside of the office he had been stationed in. Harold Kerring had managed to get through his week-long nightshift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but he had not enjoyed it in the least bit.<p>

An awkward man with a purple suit had approached him after calling him many times during the nights to talk to him. He never gave his name to him, but Harold knew the man was important to the Fazbear Entertainment Company. He had given him the job. Harold had been nearly completely broke, and just about homeless; he had accepted the job quickly. After all, how hard could it be, watching a few animals bolted and tied together with screws and wires underneath fluffy (or in the case of the newer versions, porcelain) suits?

The nights had passed and had been relatively quiet. They did try to sneak into the office through the vents, but none had ever been outwardly aggressive. They seemed far more curious than anything. The Mangle was the only one who truly frightened him. The gnarled and twisted animatronic had crawled in through the right air vent and skittered up the wall, and curiously poked his nose at Harold. Of all things he had yet to see, it was frightening and he almost screamed.

But the curious and mangled animatronic did not stay long. Harold quickly placed a Freddy Fazbear mask over his face and watched as the fox gave a garbled noise and then crawled back out on the ceiling, going down the hallway.

The day shift, he enjoyed much more. Poor Jeremy, however, was a poor lad in a similar state as Harold had been. He had about nowhere to turn and gladly took up the position as night guard for fear he had nowhere else to turn. The first day he had been brought in to sign an application, he had been accepted automatically. Taken by surprise, he had left to get home and sleep to prepare for his night shift.

The day passed quietly. Many children showed up, of course, with their unwilling parents. The Animatronics acted normally. Harold loped over to Kids' Cove and sighed when he saw a child playing with the Mangle's unhinged mask. He couldn't say anything, though. The animatronic that had costed them so much precious money was a take-apart-and-put-back-together exhibit now, and he had no say in that matter. It still discouraged him to see the piece of machinery destroyed and put back together in various shapes and pieces.

Leaving the room, Harold settled into a chair in the main showroom, where the camera was fixed to the main stage. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were playing a song. They roamed about the stage, lively and passionately singing to their beautifully children-friendly songs. Harold enjoyed it. He found it peaceful to hear them sing and watch them dance. Bonnie was the liveliest of them. He paraded about the stage, giving the display a flair of childishness. His heavy footsteps were drowned out by Freddy's voice. As the lead singer, his voicbox and audio were what Fazbear Entertainment had invested the most money in.

His voice had only a slight robotic tint to it, and it sounded real. He did not sound like his words were coming from the usual device where the words were input as text and an ingrown computer turned them to voice. Freddy's voice was realistic, as were his movements. He moved much more fluidly than the other two, and he actually looked like he spoke into his microphone. He was the most expensive of all the Animatronics, and the most delicately worked on. Even with children, he seemed to have almost intelligent conversations. The technology that was behind that porcelain suit must have been phenomenal; Harold couldn't comprehend it.

Chica and Bonnie did not move in such a manner that they looked entirely fake, but they weren't as smooth as Freddy. Bonnie's guitar, however, added much to the songs and Chica's background voice also added greatly to the warbles. The Animatronics would march proudly across the stage, and their visual displays were sometimes unbelievable. Freddy would always stay near the front of the stage, as the other two would often throw a pompous display on behind him of walking, marching, singing, and seemingly pre-coordinated eye movements.

The children danced and roughhoused. Harold groaned and got up from his seat. A small boy and girl were punching and smacking each other in the floor. Their faces were red and they weren't doing any real damage to one another, but he still couldn't allow them to be so rough. He pulled them apart and set them across from one another. The girl had neat, blond hair despite her fighting with the small boy and crossed her arms defiantly. She shook her head so vigorously, her pigtails loosened slightly.

Harold chided them gently, but still the two children glared daggers at one another. Whatever had they been fighting about to begin with?

Suddenly, a hand landed on Harold's shoulder. The worker leapt upwards and yelped as he did, only to find a porcelain Bonnie smiling at him. The Animatronics' song had ended; Harold hadn't even noticed! Bonnie bent over to look at the two children, and he began to speak. "There is no fighting in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Instead, why don't we have some pizza and compromise with some games?" The animatronic bunny's voice wasn't as smooth as Freddy's, but it still sounded so much more realistic than most would have at that point.

The children grinned at him with wide, envious eyes. The little girl jumped up and clung to Bonnie's neck, giggling the whole while. "You're great, Bonnie!" She cried. She let go of him and urgently tugged at the blue shirt of the small boy on the floor. He was smiling in wonder at Bonnie. They both laughed as they ran off towards the tables to sit and eat.

Bonnie stood back straight, and stockily moved back towards the stage. Freddy and Chica roamed freely too. Bonnie watched the two children he had just stopped from fighting munch on pizza while Freddy went to check on the adults who seemed to all be crowding in a single corner. The noise of the songs and dancing of the animatronics had likely bothered them more than anything. Harold wasn't interested in the silly songs the Animatronics sang, either, and so he didn't blame them for mingling and talking amongst themselves.

He just wished they would watch their little monsters a little closer.

Freddy extended the paw that had his microphone strapped to it and tilted his head. He used his other hand to lift his hat in a welcoming gesture, and then dipped his head in a sign of respect. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Freddy exclaimed. "Can Freddy get anything for you adults today while the children eat away at our delicious pizza?"

A brunette woman in the front appeared surprised at Freddy's articulate speech. Her jaw slacked slightly and she looked at him strangely. Then, she smiled and nodded. "Could I be brought a glass of water?" She asked him. Others quickly chimed in and Freddy had to give them a generic, "One at a time, please!" phrase.

So Freddy collected the orders and somehow delivered all of them to Mike at the desk. Mike Carraway worked at the counter where children could buy plushes and silly little toys, as well as pizza and adults could pay for food and drinks. Freddy delivered the orders to him and the adults slowly came to get their drinks and foods as Mike prepared them.

Chica entertained kids by holding up her strange cupcake and showing off its ability to move and change facial expressions. She also talked with generic phrases and sayings, but fused them together in a way that made them sound unique. Harold had always felt disconcerted with Chica; she was a little too well-designed to be feminine to him, and felt the creators got a little carried away with her. He also was rather alarmed at her lack of a beak the first time he saw her.

He snickered, remembering poor Mike's reaction the first time he saw Chica. The new counter worker had about flipped and jumped out of his skin. Harold would never forget the look of utter terror there!

As the day slowly wound to a close, parents began leaving with their children. But just as Harold was preparing to start help with the cleaning, he realized a couple and a woman had not yet left. There were no more children in the restaurant. Concerned and interest piqued, Harold made his way over to them. With a friendly smile, the brown-haired man greeted them gently. "Hello. It is nearly closing time; what is it you three are still here for?"

The couple was a man and a woman with matching black hair. The man was tall and lithe, with green eyes. His face was creased with worry. The woman beside him had wavy, ebony hair and bright, clear, tan eyes. They glanced to each other, and then the woman broke down. Tears fell and she sat down on an empty seat. The man looked Harold over with clouded, stormy eyes. "We can't find our three sons," he said at last.

The other woman who had yet to leave had striking blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Harold found it hard to meet her gaze. He was worried as well for the three sons, but was sure that they were probably still with the Mangle. The blonde began babbling at him right away.

"Same with my son and daughter!" She wailed. "I can't find them anywhere!"

Harold glanced away and back at Rosette. She was a maintenance worker and just rolled her eyes. Her golden hair swung in a vibrant pattern as she jogged into Kids' Cove. Footsteps echoed as she apparently searched the room. When she reappeared, she knitted her eyebrows close together and shook her head at the three customers still gathered. "They're not in Kids' Cove," Rosette said. "Is it possible they may have snuck out or gone home with other people?"

The blonde let loose an almighty yell and leapt from her seat. She marched out the front doors, angrily punching in numbers on a tiny flip-phone. "Markus, I will have your head for this stunt!" She snarled as she left the restaurant.

The blackhaired woman stood and dusted herself off. She looked up at what Harold assumed to be her partner and asked, "You don't think they went off with Andrew and his friends, do you?"

The husband sighed and rubbed his temple with a hand. "It would not be the first time," he grumbled. "Call them and let's leave. Even if they're not with him, they're not here; we'll find them, honey, I'm certain," he added the last part quickly as she began to tear up again. He hurried her outside and murmured to her the entire time. Harold and Rosette looked at one another worriedly.

"I do hope those children are okay," Rosette fretted. She straightened her white uniform. "After all, they're just kids. But there's no way anybody here hurt any of them. These Animatronics are wired straight to a criminal database; if anyone was going to hurt a child tonight, they'd have caught them redhanded. And you've heard the testing they did with Freddy… if Freddy had caught a predator, God have mercy on them!" She cackled goodnaturedly and left to continue sweeping the floor.

Harold wished he could brush it all off just as easily. In such a small town, Freddy's was popular, and it wasn't uncommon for unruly children to escape with other people to their homes. It was still unnerving to see parents in such a distraught state, and even more alarming to think there were children that could be missing.

Harold loved kids, despite having none of his own. He would gladly settle and have some if he had a steady financial income. This wouldn't last forever, and at low wage pays as it were, he couldn't support himself, much less a family. Sighing, the Fazbear Entertainment employee went to wash down a few tables.

It was only then that he realized all the Animatronics had left the room. Strange; he had never seen them leave the main room before official close. That was when Mike Carraway would come and lead them back to their rightful places. The Animatronics would follow and listen to him, but would seem confused as to the lack of noise. Freddy would often ask if Mike wanted anything to drink or if he wanted a slice of pizza. Chica would ask if anyone was interested in seeing her cupcake show off its facial expressions. Bonnie would play his guitar in hopes of enticing noises of laughter and fun as it always did during the day.

Nonetheless, the animatronics would not get the reactions they were hoping for and would be left in their usual places while everybody left to go home. What happened on the night shift was a story only Jeremy would be able to tell… and the poor night guard was shivering long before he even entered the darkened establishment. Jeremy was a skinny, short man. He had orange hair and raw sienna-colored eyes. He wore a tan suit and was huddling inside as he hurried away to the office deep within the establishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Full story this time, woo! Follow and review for more~<strong>


	2. Graveyard Shift

**Graveyard Shift**

* * *

><p>It was dark and lonely in that place at night. The floors creaked menacingly and the office fan whirred in the background constantly. Even when Jeremy didn't move, the floorboards creaked and sounds were made all throughout the restaurant. The drawings on the walls almost appeared to follow him and sometimes he saw them in places where they were not. Jeremy fidgeted and messed with the tablet camera in his hands and, out of frustration, set it flat upon his lap. He jumped almost clear out of his seat when he heard the phone go off.<p>

Strangely, when he picked up the phone and answered it, the person responded as if he hadn't even heard Jeremy. Jeremy dutifully listened throughout the call, however.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."

Exhilarating, Jeremy thought with irritability.

"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?" The man on the phone cleared his throat. "But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you!"

Cheerful, cheerful. At least there was some good news to this terrible night. Or at least he thought the last part was grand news; what to make of the prior statement about the old restaurant, Jeremy didn't know.

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them." Once again, the man on the phone stopped to clear his throat.

"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."

Jeremy was sweating at this point. Stuff him into a suit! Those things had to have metal pieces, wires, and all sorts of other devices lodged inside them, even if they weren't activated yet. He thought of one of those strong, metal creatures trying to forcefully compress him into a suit that was already too small for him, much less with the metal and animatronic fillings. He shuddered and stifled a wail. He quickly flicked the camera up to check the music box, and found it had nearly unwound! He quickly rewound it, and let out a long breath of relief. He listened to the rest of the Phone Guy's speech.

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_GOOD NIGHT. GOOD NIGHT. GOOD NIGHT TO YOU TOO, MISTER PHONE GUY!_

He raised a jittery hand towards the hallway and flashed it several times.

He yelled out when he saw a shining Bonnie staring back at him. The glimmering, porcelain rabbit was holding his guitar and looking back at Jeremy with a clouded look of confusion. Jeremy shook his head quickly. Bonnie was an animatronic! He didn't have emotions and wouldn't feel confusion. Yet, even as he calmed down and continued flickering the flashlight rapidly down the hall, he felt certain that he saw Bonnie's eyelids turned slightly so as to mimic the confused look people could give. He sighed and rubbed his temple after the rabbit finally went away, disoriented by the flashing lights.

Jeremy remembered, with a stab of horror, the monitors and checked the ones to the air vents. Nobody was there, thank goodness. Then he remembered the music box! He switched to the camera and was happy to find it wasn't completely unwound just yet. He started winding it up once more and stopped once it was about three quarters full, for he swore he heard trampling noises from within the vents. He checked the vents quickly and found nobody there.

Putting it down to paranoia, Jeremy slicked back his red hair with his own sweat and flickered the flashlight down the hallway again. All seemed quiet for a few moments as Jeremy dutifully went back and forth between winding the music box and flickering the lights down the hallway, and checking the air vents. For a couple of hours, all was quiet. He swore he heard the sound of a guitar off in one of the distant rooms, but he put it down to Bonnie trying to find someone to perform for.

The rest of the night also went fairly quietly. Bonnie and Chica reappeared in the hallway sometimes, and Chica got rather too close for comfort, but Jeremy's shift went relatively well up until five A.M. He suddenly heard the sound of snarling and snapping things in the far back of the restaurant. He whipped open the camera and flitted through them, fleetingly checking them all. He found the Mangle was in his right vent!

With a shudder, he whisked out his hand quickly to slap the button to the right vent's light. The Mangle poked her snout in and opened her jaws menacingly at Jeremy. Jeremy jumped back and looked at the clock. 5:56. He had all of four minutes left, and look who was going to ruin the party! He hadn't even realized the Mangle could move! The gnarled hunk of soiled and torn metal seemed to cause a grating, tearing noise every time she moved. She was broken and fixed into a myriad of limbs and exposed endoskeleton. But it seemed quite obviously that her brain chips and computational devices had not been destroyed in her time as a child's building block set.

A bell tolled in the front of the restaurant and every light within the place illuminated. The Mangle yelped and went skittering away through the air vent, right back to her room. Jeremy, still breathing as though he had run a marathon, sat wide-eyed at the edge of his seat, his now-dead flashlight clutched fast in his hand. He leapt to his feet and exploded out of the office, leaving the camera tablet face-down in the leather seat and running out.

Before he could leave the place, a brown-haired man with worried, green eyes stopped him. He wore a white suit with the bright, primary-colors logo of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza emblazoned on the front. He held Jeremy steady by the shoulders and brushed his black suit off. "Hey, hey, Jeremy?" He spoke gently. "Are you all right?"

"No," Jeremy shook his head vigorously. "No, not at all. What is with those things? Why do they glare at me and try getting into my office?" He shook his head still more. "I'm leaving. Please tell the man on the phone I won't be coming back tonight."

With that, Jeremy tried hurrying past the man, but was stopped once more. He was laughing. Laughing at Jeremy's misery! Jeremy glared at him. "How dare you mock me!"

The man looked surprised. He chuckled nervously. "I'm not mocking you," he said, "I'm only saying that you can't, because… the guy on the phone… well, he's the main employer. And you can't just 'quit', per se. I'll try talking it over with him… just go home and get some rest," the man suggested gently. "You need it."

Jeremy miserably stuffed his hands deep into his coat pockets. "I'll come back tonight," he stated, subdued at last. With that, he left his workplace and shuffled home in a driving, cold rain.

* * *

><p>The next day was the same as always for the Animatronics; they sang, they danced, they paraded around in a glorious display of machinery that many other places dared not waste money on. For Freddy, however, it was all very in vain. He didn't know what to do for most of the day other than sing and ask if people wanted anything to drink or eat. His programming controlled that part, but the robot perceived far more than many would have believed. Within himself, his programming controlled his basic thoughts.<p>

But he had to learn how to react to different things. That was where the adaptability part came into play. He and the others had the ability to respond to events around them based on programming, but also their perception of the thing at hand. His songs and the children were what he loved. He had a conscious built upon his programming and the world around him that he saw, and he loved it.

Until yesterday. He had seen five children led away by someone with a suit on. At first, he thought it was an old Freddy Fazbear, an archaic version of himself. Therefore he had left the suit alone and let the children follow it. Up until then he had realized it had been a terrible mistake. Last night, he had sent the Mangle to go and attack the security guard to find out if he had any damning evidence that would show he had anything to do with the disappearance of the five children.

Then the restaurant had opened, and before Mangle could find anything out. Freddy restlessly wandered the restaurant after his songs ended, listlessly searching up and down the hallways. Chica and Bonnie helped, wandering about in other places and rooms. The staff were worried and tried herding the robots back into the main showrooms, but Freddy would have none of it. There were five children missing! Didn't these people know anything?

But soon, Freddy came across a closed door. He looked upward slightly and saw the words engraved into a metal plate that said _Parts & Service._ He curiously pawed at the door with one of his hands. The strange movement had never been done before. He focused harshly on the subject at hand and committed it to memory. He would be able to repeat this action again, if need be. Even so, his paw found no traction against the glistening surface of the door handle, and so the door did not open.

Freddy emitted a high-frequency whine. He raised his ears mechanically in alarm as he heard what sounded like heavy footsteps inside. He only recognized these footsteps as ones Chica or Bonnie would do when they marched around. Surely if Chica or Bonnie had been inside of the room they'd have let him know? Freddy shoved the door gently with his left paw and eagerly poked inside when the door opened this time.

Inside, the lights flickered haphazardly. Freddy looked around and stopped to stare ahead of him when he saw a disheveled, fur-covered Animatronic staring back at him. One with brown, tattered fur and blue, plastic eyes. Well, all except one, from which the metal endoskeleton underneath was visible. The two Freddies stared at each other, and neither one spoke. The porcelain Freddy studied the cloth-endowed Freddy with his animatronic eyelids slid far upwards, in what would have appeared kin to human shock.

And then the fur-covered Freddy struck out a paw at the porcelain one. "Toy Freddy," the fur-covered Freddy snapped in a crackling voice.

In horror, Toy Freddy moved backwards as quickly as his legs would let him. He looked at the newcomer with still-wide eyes. He watched the animatronic with such intensity he didn't even notice a brown-haired man, an employee he knew as Harold, come up to him. Harold rushed past him and held up a finger at the tattered Freddy. The elder Freddy that had referred to the porcelain Freddy as Toy Freddy stared at Harold and then tilted his head, seemingly entertained by the employee's brave personality.

"Oh, no, you don't," Harold scolded the old animatronic like a child. "I don't know why you're acting up, but you need to… What is on your face?" Harold furrowed his eyebrows at the tattered Freddy and pulled a wet napkin from his belt. He scrubbed the tattered Freddy's face industriously. The old animatronic didn't seem to object as his face was wiped clean of a collection of black liquid surrounding his eyes and spattering his muzzle.

Harold fussed as he tossed the ruined scrap of fabric to the ground. "Turn around, Freddy," Harold ordered.

Obediently, the tattered Freddy turned around and bent his head forward. Harold pressed a button on his neck and a square plate lifted, revealing the endoskeleton skull of the elder animatronic. He messed with a few things and then detached two wires. The withered Freddy slumped backwards, shoving Harold away from him as he eyelids slid over his eyes, shutting them. Toy Freddy watched with wonder at this all.

Never had a human so boldly marched up to him and touched him like that, nor had he ever been so strictly ordered about. Yes, Mike oftentimes led him away to the show stage where he would be placed and told to stay for many hours at a time, but Toy Freddy would get up and wander about after hours. Nobody ever chided him and told him to stay there. Toy Freddy never did understand those hours where he would be led away and forced to sit, at least, until Mike left; where did all the children go for those hours?

Harold muttered to himself as he stood. He glanced at Toy Freddy and pointed back towards one of the party rooms. "Return there," Harold ordered strictly. Toy Freddy registered shock upon hearing himself being ordered just as Harold had done to the tattered Freddy, who lay motionless on the floor.

Toy Freddy was so curious. He was implemented to be a naturally curious animatronic. He didn't understand how he was 'programmed' with curiosity, but he supposed that he had to be programmed with it. He never perceived curiosity; at least, he didn't think so. Then again, hadn't the staff talked of curiosity in children before? Was it entirely impossible that he perceived curiosity from them?

His programming and perceptions had no answers for him, and so, he turned and left to go to a party room as he had been told to. He was still very curious as to what was behind the door labeled as _Parts & Service._ But even he, for all the electronics wired through him, could not account for the elder Freddy… who had so blatantly referred to him as _Toy Freddy._

"_Toy Freddy."_

Toy Freddy shook his head as he marched. The elder animatronic had stared at him steadily. And though Toy Freddy did not understand it, a tremor of unnerve swept through his endoskeleton.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus we hear that it is very possible the Animatronics may have grudges against one another… but for that, you must wait to see~<strong>


	3. Two Sides of Me

**Two Sides of Me**

* * *

><p>Harold called for help from another employee to drag the limp, yet heavy Freddy back into Parts &amp; Service. He had used to work as a technician and had even tinkered with small robotic devices when he was younger, and so, Harold knew about the base wiring for the animatronics. This was an older one, and was even easier to understand. This Freddy had been covered in fabric, and this was the Freddy he knew from his childhood. He was fond of the robot, but at the same time, he knew he wasn't supposed to be activated yet and it bothered him.<p>

What bothered him the most was how the animatronic seemed intent on staring at the new, Toy, Freddy. He didn't know exactly just how complicated the animatronics were; all he knew was that they could somewhat adapt and sense the things that happened around them. He certainly could see Toy Freddy had looked rather shocked when he stared at the tattered, withered Freddy. He hoped the experience didn't alter Toy Freddy's actions any; the animatronic was already acting oddly as it were.

Rosette and Mike quickly joined him. They, too, were shocked to see the withered Freddy slumped backwards on the ground. But they helped lift him and drag him back into parts and service, nonetheless. For an old animatronic, he was heavy, and they left him sprawled in the floor. A faceless Bonnie sat slumped against a corner, and a disused and disrepaired Chica sat, slouched, near the wall. Various heads and parts lay scattered across the rear part of the floor and in a sorted arrangement on the shelves that lined the walls.

This was where the old animatronics were kept. Harold sighed and nervously ran his fingers through his tangled, brown hair. Then he turned to Rosette. "What do you think may have activated him?"

Rosette shrugged. "I don't know what would have activated him, but I'm gonna guess that's why the Toys have been acting up all day. They must have noticed Freddy had been activated. Toy Freddy did come straight to the door," she pointed out. "And he was being the most stubborn. I got Bonnie and Chica back in the room after a few tries, but I couldn't get Freddy to listen to me at all." She rubbed her palms on her white uniform, and made a face when it smudged black all over the bottom part of her blouse. "Disgusting! God, those things need a bath or two!"

Harold wrinkled his nose against a foul smell coming from the other animatronics. He then noticed Foxy, in the back corner of the room, his head lolling awkwardly. He thought the smell was coming the worst from him, but didn't know for sure. He didn't bother flicking on the light that would illuminate the rest of the room; all that would be there was a yellow Freddy Fazbear suit and even more empty heads and various pieces of endoskeletons.

"Let's leave," Harold said at last.

Mike was looking around, wide-eyed. "Yes, l-let's," he stuttered.

"Nerves of steel, you," Rosette commented as she walked out the room. Mike followed her, piqued. He raised a hand after her.

"You'd have nerves like mine, too, if you'd visited Fredbear's Family Diner like I had when I was little!" He called after her.

Harold shook his head and glanced down at Freddy. He wasn't eager to find out why he would be activating and moving about, but if Toy Freddy had been restless because of the withered Freddy at his feet, Toy Freddy certainly hadn't shown it. Toy Freddy had looked just as shocked as Harold had, and Harold didn't think an animatronic would be smart enough to feign disbelief. Harold stepped out of the room, and pulled the door shut behind him. He twisted the handle until the door was shut completely, and then locked the door. No more animatronics would be heading inside or out.

Harold whistled as he left the hallway, and came to the front. He stopped when he saw men in dark, navy blue uniforms walking around the restaurant. There were no more customers, and a tall, skinny man in a violet suit was earnestly replying to one of the police officers. The animatronics were confused by the action, but kept with their display with music going. Freddy had resumed his position at the stage and was singing away at one of his favorite songs. Bonnie was gladly playing his guitar, while Chica watched the scene unfold around her.

Eventually, Harold walked out to listen.

"...We are not responsible for the missing children!" The man in the purple suit cried. He held a coffee cup high on hsi chest and glared at the navy-clad officer that was questioning him. "You are giving us a very bad reputation; Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has nothing to do with any disappearances! Search the restaurant, if you want!"

Harold shrank away and made his way to the stage. Mike was fidgeting behind the clear counter, where he had several drinks ready for anyone who wanted one. Rosette was on the stage, checking the rear and making sure it was blocked off so the animatronics didn't fall if they walked too far back. Harold, not knowing what to do, glanced up at Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. They both stopped playing music when nobody seemed to react, and cocked their heads inquisitively at the men in blue. Chica was focused on the man in the violet suit.

The police officer finally held up a hand to the man in the violet suit. "I have heard enough. Your establishment will not be held accountable until information can be gathered… so prepare for a search warrant tomorrow," the officer gave a grim smile in Harold's direction as he turned to walk away. The other officers quickly filed out after him.

The man in the purple suit shook with rage. "This is heresy! This establishment _cannot_ be responsible! These animatronics have every criminal database in existence engraved into their heads!" He turned to Harold, who just happened to be the closest employee. "You," he snapped. His eyes were gray, darkened with anger. "Keep an eye on the animatronics, and look out for any funny-looking men." He shook his fists and growled. He shook in his anger and walked out the restaurant, his feet stamping the ground.

"Whoa," Rosette breathed at Harold as she looked him over from the stage. "He is angry…" Rosette shook her head. "What's happened?"

Harold swallowed hard. "Those kids are still missing?"

Rosette nodded. "Seems so."

Harold looked her in the eyes. "Then what do the animatronics matter?"

As if to prove this, Bonnie stepped offstage and walked around. He first came to a stop at Mike, and asked why "law enforcement" had been there. Freddy stepped off using three small steps at the left side of the stage and made his way to Harold. There, he asked, "Does the other Freddy have anything to do with?" He asked in his unnervingly realistic voice.

Chica marched over the stage to Rosette and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Where are five children?" She asked.

Mike's response to Bonnie was so full of stuttering, Bonnie apparently couldn't understand him. Mike said, "I d-don't know, B-Bonnie. M-m-maybe they th-think we h-have something t-t-t-to do w-with the mi-missing children."

Bonnie shook his head at Mike. "Does not compute," Bonnie stated.

Mike shook his head at the animatronic rabbit in despair.

Freddy looked absolutely vexed as he looked Harold over. He almost went to repeat his question when Harold answered him. "I don't think so, Freddy. That other Freddy is old and mostly deactivated. He wouldn't have anything to do with any sort of problems happening at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Toy Freddy still didn't seem relieved. He swiveled his head around to look at the entirety of the room, and then looked back at Harold. "Where are the children?" He asked vexedly.

In his umbrage, Harold looked back up at the porcelain animatronic. "I don't know what's happening, and I don't know how you have become so tiresome. Nor do I know how that other Freddy was reactivated. Freddy, please leave us alone for a while. Go check on Mangle," Harold snapped.

Toy Freddy backed away as Harold spoke. Unsure of his outburst, Toy Freddy turned and walked to Kids Cove. He seemed eager to have an excuse to get away from Harold.

"Well, that was rather cruel," Rosette frowned as she sat next to him on the edge of the stage. Chica marched offstage and wandered away.

"They're just robots," Harold muttered grumpily.

"Robots who can think for themselves," she added pointedly.

"Oh yeah? Then why do they listen to what we tell them to do?" Harold got up and brushed himself off. "You have black … whatever that is, smudged all the way down your uniform. You might want to go and wash that off. I assume the purple man wants us to open up shop again and keep taking customers for today."

"Considering we can even get the animatronics to stay in the same room," Mike despairingly called from the counter. He was sitting in his chair, tucked safely in the corner, while Bonnie marched back and forth the length of the counter. Chica and Freddy had both left the room. "They haven't listened well today. They don't particularly listen, Harold, so I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss Rosette's… sense."

Harold rolled his eyes at them both. "You two are so unbelievable. They're robots, and you're trying to convince me they can think on their own merits. They can mimic human emotion and dispositions; they can't feel it." With that, Harold moved away from them to open the door to the world yet again, and called Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica back into the main showroom. A birthday party was scheduled later in the day and he wanted the place presentable. He certainly didn't want the man in purple to come back and fire them all for their insolence at keeping the place closed down for the day, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Toy Freddy paced the length of Kids' Cove. He looked down at Mangle and spoke: "The employees are irritated. Five children are missing," Freddy stated. He let out a hissing noise as if he were sighing. "We must find them."<p>

The Mangle, who had managed to right herself enough to look up at him attentively, let out a disinterested hiss. "Nobody who would have harmed a child has stepped foot into this restaurant. You remember when they brought a predator into here as a test; nobody would ever get past you."

Freddy racked his data chips and found the day she was speaking of. He remembered, all right. The man had a grayed beard and long, black hair. He was ridiculously skinny and looked gaunt and malnourished, even though his skin tone suggested otherwise. The man had given Freddy a toothy grin. Freddy was being held back by a thick rope tightened around his abdomen, as well as an employee in white attire in front of him.

Even with the precautions, Freddy moved forward and opened his jaws at the visitor. He outstretched an arm and let loose a frightening, shrieking noise that sounded like an altered child's scream. He heard the shrieks of laughter and children all day long; he was easily able to mimic them, or at least, as much as a robot could mimic a child's scream. The screech had caught everyone off-guard, and the prisoner had leapt back against the officers holding him in place.

From then on, nobody doubted Freddy Fazbear couldn't fight off a predator if need be.

Mangle continued. "Besides," she stretched open her endoskeleton jaw, "I think we have more pressing matters to worry about. What was it you said you found?"

"A room," Freddy explained. The animatronic sat down. "It said _Parts & Service_ at the top of the door. And when I opened it-"

"What are we talking about that I am missing?" Bonnie asked as he entered the room. Bonnie held his guitar at the ready as he sat down next to Freddy. "I hear you found something, Freddy. Also, please make the explanation brief; Harold wishes to open up shop again very soon."

Freddy looked between them both. "When I opened the door labeled Parts & Service, another me came out! It was another Freddy Fazbear, but he was covered in cloth, not porcelain. He was missing a plastic cover to one of his eyes and he reached out at me, and called me 'Toy Freddy,'" Toy Freddy's voice upped in excitement as he finished his statement. He didn't know if he perceived excitement from children, or if it had been essentially created as he performed over time. However he acquired the ability to feel excited, he was definitely excited.

The Mangle shook her endoskeleton head at him. "Freddy," she said, "that's just an old version of you. It must have glitched and reactivated."

Bonnie chimed in next, cocking his head to the side. "If that's the case," he said, "then how? And were there others? Like a past me?" Bonnie's eyes seemed to glitter as he looked at Freddy. Freddy didn't understand the tremors of almost human emotion that swept through him. He certainly didn't understand the way Bonnie was examining him, as if he were something to eat.

Toy Freddy shook his head quickly. "I do not know," he admitted, "Harold came and cleaned off the other Freddy's face, and then deactivated him, I think. He just told me to go back to a showroom."

Mangle growled at them both. To anyone else, it would have sounded aggressive. Even Toy Freddy knew she was playful. She flicked one of her still-attached ears at them. "Curse you, Freddy," she scolded, "now we have to worry about your stinky brother."

Toy Freddy widened his eyes at her. "No we don't!"

"We should still check that room out," Bonnie said at last, looking disinterested in the entire conversation. "After all, who knows what else there could be in there?"

Mangle turned her endoskeleton face to look at him. "Afraid that you have a stinky brother, too, Bonnie?"

Bonnie glared at her. "No," he defended himself hotly.

Suddenly, Harold came into the room. He stared at the animatronics briefly, and then shook his head, muttering. "Get up," he said exasperatedly. "Get back to the stage. A birthday party's today; and we don't want to disappoint any children, now do we?" He glanced between Mangle, Freddy, and Bonnie as if he were waiting for an intelligent response.

And he received one.

Bonnie stood back to his full height and looked Harold right in the eyes. "Yes, sir," he said in an eager tone. With that, Bonnie marched out of the room. Freddy quickly followed. He only stopped to look at Harold momentarily. Harold had a look of bewilderment on his face as he watched the animatronics walk by. Freddy caught up to Bonnie, and at the base of the stage, they found Chica waiting for them. She perked when she noticed them approach.

"The staff is upset," she whispered to them.

"Just get on stage," Freddy ordered. And just as he did, he heard a screech from within Kids' Cove.


End file.
